Un costume révélateur
by Syt the Evil Angel
Summary: Voici ma vision du défi 24 de Crazy Av. Marinette doit faire un costume pour une soirée mais comment se concentré quand on a un beau blond au yeux verts qui ne vous lâche pas l'esprit. OS MariChat


**Auteur** : Syt The Evil Angel

 **Série** : Miraculous (Chat Noir : Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon !)

 **Disclamers** : _Bon comme d'hab, Chat Noir et LadyBug ne sont pas à moi. Surtout Chat Noir.  
Chat Noir : Mais euh elle va encore nous martyriser.  
Moi : Mais non je vous adore de trop._

 **Note** : Bon vous inquiétez pas pour mon état mental mais je suis saine d'esprit et bonne lecture. Voila un petit Chat Noir et Marinette tout gentil pour le défi de Crazy Av number 24 sur le costume.

 **Note2** : Ce petit OS fait suite à celui que j'avais déjà fait sur le Marichat. Mais vous n'êtes pas obliger de l'avoir lu pour comprendre celui là. De plus, je prends en compte l'épisode du Hibou Noir, vous comprendrez pourquoi.

 **Un costume révélateur.**

Marinette était chez elle, en train de faire un costume pour halloween, avec ses amis ils avaient prévus de faire une soirée costumée pour faire un peu la fête. Ils avaient la chance de pouvoir utilisé la chambre d'Adrien pour faire leur soirée, ce dernier avait bataillé ferme et avait même concédé à faire plus de shooting photo en contre partie de cette soirée. Il n'avait pas dit à ses amis pour cette contre partie ne voulant pas qu'ils le prennent en pitié.

Mais revenons à Marinette qui se torturait l'esprit pour se faire un costume. Dès qu'elle commençait à faire des esquisses pour celui-ci, elle revenait malgré elle à un costume de Chat Noir mais version féminine, tout en gardant ses couettes. Elle avait vraiment du mal à se sortir son partenaire de la tête. Depuis la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble à se réconforter l'un l'autre sous une couverture, elle le voyait d'une autre façon. Elle se demandait souvent comment il allait. Ils n'avaient pas refait de soirée ensemble depuis, elle avait même l'impression qu'il l'évitait en temps que Marinette et il était moins dragueur avec elle. Oh ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais il cherchait un peu moins les contacts en combat et cela la perturbait un peu dans un sens. Elle avait tellement pris l'habitude de le sentir contre elle, que maintenant le sentir éloigné d'elle lui semblait être comme un vide.

Elle regarda son nouveau croquis et soupira de dépits. Son costume n'avançait pas et si elle en croyait vraiment ce qu'elle dessinait, elle n'allait pas avoir le choix avec elle-même. Bon puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir son coéquipier de la tête, elle allait y aller à fond. Bon déjà elle ne devait pas copier totalement le costume de son coéquipier, mais s'en inspirer largement. Elle avait déjà sur, les oreilles et la queue à faire. Maintenant à savoir si elle allait dans le cuir ou la dentelle. Elle se posait la question. De son coté, Tikki regardait sa protégée se défaire de ses problèmes amoureux avec son partenaire, alors qu'elle pourrait lui dire qui il était si elle n'était pas tenue au secret par un sortilège plus vieux que le plus vieux des grands maitres. Elle la voyait se tordre le cerveau et le cœur pour une seule personne. Mais elle serait là, le jour où elle découvrirait la vérité.

Marinette était en train de faire un costume avec un peu de dentelle noire, elle avait fait un bustier en tissus noir et son ventre était couvert avec de la dentelle, alors que pour le bas elle avait juste un short noir, une ceinture qui partait vers l'arrière et permettait de faire tenir la queue. Une fois la tenue fini, elle y avait mit la nuit, mais elle la trouvait à son gout. Elle se demandait comment la trouverait Chat Noir s'il la voyait ainsi. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de lui envoyer de message en tant que Marinette, et elle ne pouvait le faire par le biais de Ladybug. Elle trouvait dommage de ne pas pouvoir lui parler comme ça. Elle alla se coucher, son costume poser sur un mannequin dans sa chambre.

Elle dormait tellement profondément, qu'elle n'entendit pas sa trappe s'ouvrir sur un minet qui venait lui rendre visite, très souvent la nuit. Depuis leur soirée ensemble, il avait du mal à se sortir sa camarade de classe de la tête. Et très souvent le soir, il revenait la regarder dormir une fois la lumière éteinte. Il faisait en sorte qu'elle ne sache pas qu'il venait la voir. Il était perdu entre ce qu'il ressentait pour sa Lady si forte et si courageuse et sa Princesse si chaleureuse et si timide à la fois. Il avait de la chance d'avoir une vision nocturne, ainsi il n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour faire attention à là où il marchait. Il regarda sa princesse un moment, puis sa chambre. Au fil des semaines, il l'avait vu changer, il remarquait que des photos de lui mannequin disparaissait pour être remplacé par des photos de lui héros. Il ne savait pas si c'était flatteur ou bien si Marinette n'était intéressée que par les célébrités. Il s'était giflé mentalement après avoir pensé cela. Il savait que Marinette était loin de s'intéressé à lui que pour ça. Elle avait toujours été une amie pour ses 2 personnalités et elle se moquait totalement de sa célébrité. En tout cas, il avait du mal à revenir la voir depuis leur soirée. Il était trop instable sentimentalement pour venir lui parler. Il se posait trop de question, mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas la voir. Et quand il était Adrien, il se rendait compte qu'il l'intimidait trop, il ne l'approchait que s'il était vraiment obligé. Il la regarda dormir un bon moment avant que son regard ne soit interpellé par le mannequin. Il s'en approcha discrètement et vis le costume. Il fut surpris de voir un costume de Chat Noir, il se doutait que c'était celui qu'elle porterait à leur soirée. Mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle ferait un costume en pensant à lui. Il était surpris et en même temps flatter. Il avait hâte de la voir le porter. Il se demandait s'il oserait venir la voir en tant que Chat Noir à la soirée. Il aimerait continuer de la voir, et peut être même plus. Il se rendait compte qu'il s'éloignait de sa Lady de plus en plus lentement. Il ressentait toujours des sentiments pour sa Lady, mais sa Princesse prenait de plus en plus de place. Et contrairement à sa Lady, Marinette semblait vouloir le réconforter, être présente pour lui. Et de vouloir se rapprocher de lui, comme le montrait le costume qu'elle avait fait. Mais comment, il pourrait lui montrer que de son côté, il commençait à ressentir la même chose, qu'il voulait se rapprocher d'elle. Il revint la voir et caressa lentement sa joue pour ne pas la réveiller et s'enfuit de la même façon qu'il était venu pour rentrer chez lui dormir un peu et tenter de trouver une façon de se rapprocher de sa jolie camarade.

Les jours avaient passé et halloween était arrivé. Bien sur, Chat Noir et LadyBug s'était croisé pour voir un akumatisé, sinon ça n'aurait pas été amusant comme journée. Surtout que la personne en question s'était vu akumatisé à cause d'un costume trop ringard selon ses amis. Après un Lucky charm bien employé, tout était revenu dans l'ordre. Chat Noir au lieu de partir comme à son habitude, resta prêt de sa partenaire, n'ayant pas utilisé son pouvoir, il avait encore du temps devant lui.

« Ma Lady, ça te dérangerait qu'on discute un peu après que ton kwami se soit remit ? »

LadyBug fut surprise d'une telle demande de son partenaire, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire. Elle accepta sa demande et lui proposa qu'ils se retrouvent à la Tour Eiffel dans leur endroit pour se parler. Après une courte révérence, Chat Noir la quitta pour aller au point de rendez vous et l'attendre tranquillement.

Il était au troisième étage de la Tour, attendant sa partenaire, se demandant comment elle prendrait le faite, qu'il pouvait aimer une autre femme, même s'il n'était pas encore sur de lui. Il était encore dans ses pensées quand LadyBug posa sa main sur son épaule, ce qui le fit sursauter. Elle se mit à rire à sa réaction. Il se calma et s'assit à nouveau, lui faisant signe de faire la même chose. LadyBug fut surprise de sa façon d'agir, il était rare que son partenaire soit aussi taciturne. Il n'osait pas regarder sa partenaire.

« Ma Lady, ça t'est déjà arrivé d'être partager entre 2 personnes ?

-De quoi tu veux parler Chaton ?

-Tu sais mes sentiments à ton égard ma Lady. »

Chat Noir n'osait pas la regarder durant leur discussion, gardant son regard sur la ville de lumière. LadyBug, elle, était complètement perdue. De quoi parlait son chaton. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi perdu, et qui était cet autre personne, elle savait qu'il était amoureux d'elle, il lui avait dit à elle mais aussi à Marinette, donc elle était au courant. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il lui disait qu'il y avait une autre personne, et bizarrement elle se sentait jalouse, qu'une autre personne veuille occuper une place dans le cœur de son partenaire. Elle se sentait un peu mal vis-à-vis de ça. Elle qui l'avait toujours repoussé jusqu'à maintenant, le faite de savoir qu'il avait des vues sur une autre. Elle ne pouvait le laisser vouloir aller voir une autre fille.

« Bien sur Chaton mais euh… de quoi tu veux parler ?

-Eh bien, tu sais Marinette, la jeune fille que tu m'as demandé de veiller une fois. Il m'est arrivé de la revoir, à d'autre occasion. »

Eh bah si elle s'attendait à ça. Elle allait être en compétition avec elle-même. Et pour une fois on dirait que c'était sa version civile qui semblait intéresser plus son partenaire que sa version héroïne.

« Oui je vois qui c'est. Tu es tombé amoureux d'elle ?

-Euh je ne sais pas. Je suis surtout un peu perdu.

-Comment ça t'es perdu ? »

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Bah, je ne sais pas ce que je ressens vraiment pour elle. Je suis partagé. Je ressens toujours la même chose pour toi, mais en même temps, j'ai envie et euh besoin de la voir. Je… je ne peux pas passer une journée sans être prêt d'elle. Je sais que tu ne vas pas cautionner ce que je fais mais euh … »

Il se mit à rougir sous son masque.

« Mais euh le soir, j'attends qu'elle dorme et je rentre chez elle pour la regarder dormir. Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais… j'ai du mal à ne pas être prêt d'elle. Tu vas croire que je suis complètement dingue. »

Sur le coup LadyBug était sur le cul, Chat Noir s'incrustait chez elle toute les nuits, et il n'avait pas vu Tikki. Elle avait eu de la chance, mais il avait du voir les photos sur ses murs et elle fut rouge.

« Mais euh pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? »

Chat Noir était toujours aussi rouge.

« Bah je sais qu'elle a fait un costume pour Halloween et euh elle a fait quelque chose qui ressemble un peu à mon costume et euh j'aimerai pouvoir allez la voir, mais je ne suis pas sur qu'elle aimerait me voir.

-Je suis sur qu'elle sera ravis de te voir tu sais. »

Chat Noir regarda sa partenaire surpris par sa réaction.

-Je suis sur qu'elle a envie de te voir, elle… elle m'a demandé de tes nouvelles la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, et euh elle se demandait si elle avait fais quelque chose de mal. Elle n'osait pas me donner de message pour toi. »

Chat Noir fut surpris de savoir que Marinette voulait le voir et en même temps, il eut un sourire un peu débile en y pensant.

« Je vais faire en sorte d'aller la voir alors. »

LadyBug sourit de le voir si souriant. Ayant envie de le voir dans sa tenue de Chat Noir.

« Je vais te laisser Chat Noir, j'ai des choses de prévue. »

Elle se leva et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Bonne soirée alors. »

Elle le laissa et rentra vite chez elle. Ayant hâte que Chat Noir la voie. Presque plus que de voir Adrien et faire une soirée avec lui. Une fois chez elle, elle se détransforma et alla prendre une douche sans se soucier de sa kwami. Elle sifflotait de plaisir. Elle sortie de la douche, une serviette autour de son corps, mettant des sous vêtements avant de mettre son costume. Elle mit du noir autour de ses yeux pour que ses yeux soient encore plus ressortit. Une fois prête, elle prit Tikki avec elle dans une petite sacoche noire, des cookies pour elle. Elle partit vers chez Adrien, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle sonna pour entrer chez Adrien ayant toujours le même sourire, pensant à Chat Noir, ayant du mal à oublier qu'elle pourrait le voir.

De son côté, Adrien angoissait un peu. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour allez voir Marinette en Chat Noir s'il était occupé ici avec elle et leurs amis. Il alla accueillir lui-même ses amis, et quand Marinette arriva la dernière pour ne pas changer, il eut du mal à ne pas lui sauter dessus. Elle était un vrai fantasme pour lui, surtout dans cette tenue. Il lui fit la bise, s'attardant malgré lui pour sentir son parfum. Il était vraiment attiré par sa camarade de classe. Il avait encore sa Lady dans son cœur, mais elle semblait perdre sa place vis-à-vis d'elle. Marinette, de son côté ne savait pas comment réagir. C'était la première fois qu'Adrien était aussi familier avec elle. Elle resta un peu tétanisée, bien qu'elle se mit à rougir de l'attention que le blond lui donnait. Adrien vit le trouble de sa camarade et se recula.

« Salut Marinette, tu vas bien ?

-Euh o..oui. Je bas viens euh je biens va… je vais bien. »

Elle était totalement rouge devant lui. Elle n'arrivait pas à se contrôler devant le top modèle. Elle aimerait beaucoup pouvoir lui parler comme elle le faisait avec Chat Noir. Elle baissa la tête, n'osant plus le regarder dans les yeux, ce qui blessa légèrement Adrien, qui voulait encore voir les magnifiques yeux de sa Princesse. Il se dit qu'il n'avait vraiment pas le choix de venir la voir avec son alter ego. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre, là où Nino et Alya les attendaient. Ces derniers étaient en train de s'embrasser, coller l'un contre l'autre, pensant être seul, faisant rougir violemment Adrien et Marinette qui ne pensaient pas voir leurs meilleurs amis aussi chauds. Ces derniers se lâchèrent une fois le manque d'air devenant gênant. Adrien et Marinette n'avaient pas bougé, alors que Nino et Alya furent un peu rouge de se faire prendre par leurs meilleurs amis respectif. Ils ne se cachaient pas d'être ensemble, ça tout le monde le savait, mais ils ne pensaient pas qu'ils les verraient en plein baiser. C'était quand même assez personnel ce genre de chose, surtout à 14 ans. Une fois la gène passée, les 4 amis purent voir les costumes de chacun. Alya avait mis un costume de Majestia, son héroïne favorite avant l'arrivée de Ladybug et Nino était en Spiderman. De son côté, Adrien avait mis un costume chinois qui le moulait bien comme il faut. Il était tout en rouge, un petit rappel à la couleur de sa Lady.

Marinette trouvait le mannequin très mignon dans son costume asiatique, mais bizarrement elle n'avait pas le pincement au cœur qu'elle pensait avoir habituellement. Elle avait presque hâte que la soirée soit fini pour voir son chaton. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle avait ce genre d'envie. Mais elle s'amusa avec ses amis, son esprit divaguant assez souvent.

Au bout d'un moment, elle s'excusa pour aller prendre l'air, ayant un peu trop chaud selon elle. Adrien sauta sur l'occasion et prit comme excuse de chercher quelque chose à la cuisine. Il alla dans un coin du jardin, et se transforma bien que Plagg soit pas d'accord là-dessus.

Marinette était sous un arbre, appuyer contre ce dernier, loin de la fenêtre de la chambre d'Adrien, pour ne pas être vu de ses amis. Elle avait ouvert sa sacoche pour parler avec Tikki un peu.

« Tikki, je sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Je devrais être heureuse de passer une soirée avec Adrien et au lieu de ça je ne pense qu'à Chat Noir.

-Tu sais Marinette, tu devrais oublier un peu tout ça et t'amuser, c'est bien pour ça que tu es venu au début non ?

-Oui oui, mais je n'arrive pas à oublier ce que m'a dit Chat noir sur moi. Je suis complètement perdu Tikki. »

La kwami allait lui répondre quand Chat Noir atterri devant Marinette, la faisant un peu crier de surprise.

« Chat Noir !

-Et oui Princesse, à ton service. »

Il lui fit une révérence comme il la faisait à Lady Bug en lui faisant un baisemain, mais ce dernier fut bien plus long que ceux qu'il réservait à la super héroïne, peut être parce que Marinette ne le repoussait pas, mais aussi parce qu'il lui tenait la main avec une douceur qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il était totalement sous le charme de sa camarade de classe. Il releva la tête pour lui sourire.

« Tu es magnifique dans ce costume Princesse.

-Mer…Merci Chat Noir. »

Marinette était rouge, son masque cachant à peine, la chaleur qui montait sur ses joues. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle avait enfin son chaton avec elle, et pour la première fois en tant que Marinette, elle ne savait plus quoi dire. De son côté Chat Noir était surpris de voir une Marinette si timide avec lui.

« Un souci Marinette ?

-Ah euh …no…non. Tu …tu m'avais manqué. Je… Je croyais que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal.

-Ah mais euh non pas du tout. J'étais juste très occupé. »

Marinette savait qu'ils n'avaient pas eu tant que ça d'akumatisé, elle se demandait pourquoi il osait lui mentir comme ça. Elle baissa la tête un peu attristé. Chat Noir la vis baisser la tête et s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin. Marinette se laissa faire, respirant l'odeur de son chaton. Elle se laissa aller contre lui, passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait son Miraculous, elle avait envie de connaître l'identité de son partenaire et pouvoir le voir en dehors de leur devoir de super héros. Elle se colla un peu plus à lui, ayant la tête dans son cou, elle l'entendit ronronner. Elle sourit de savoir que c'était elle qui lui faisait cet effet. De son côté, Chat Noir était au ange. Il avait sa Princesse dans ses bras, et elle ne le repoussait pas au contraire. Il retrouvait enfin cette chaleur qu'il pensait avoir perdu pour toujours en ayant perdu sa mère. Même si avoir Marinette dans ses bras lui donnait une autre chaleur que celle de sa mère, il se sentait bien dans les siens. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui et ne put résister plus longtemps. Il lui releva doucement son visage et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un doux baiser sans chercher plus, pensant se faire repousser par la jeune fille.

Cette dernière au contraire fut surprise et se colla un peu plus à son partenaire. C'était son premier baiser et même si pendant longtemps elle pensait l'avoir avec Adrien, elle ne regrettait pas du tout que ça soit son chaton qui lui donne. Elle ne comptait pas celui pendant le Dislocœur. Elle appréciait largement de sentir son partenaire venir à elle, de sentir ses lèvres bouger contre les siennes. Elle fut surprise un temps de ne pas le sentir vouloir aller plus loin, mais en même temps, elle connaissait son partenaire, il était loin d'être le Don Juan qu'il voulait faire croire.

Chat Noir lâcha les lèvres de sa Princesse tout en la gardant contre lui. Lui caressant tendrement le dos. Il avait envie de lui dire qui il était pour pouvoir continuer de la prendre dans ses bras toute journée, même au collège. Mais il avait peur de sa réaction, peur qu'elle ne veuille pas d'Adrien.

« Ma princesse, j'aimerai pouvoir te garder dans mes griffes pour toujours, et même sans ce masque. »

Marinette ouvrit grand les yeux tout en restant contre lui. Elle ne pensait pas que son chaton voudrait aller aussi loin avec elle. Elle n'était pas contre ça, au contraire, elle aimerait aussi passez du temps avec lui en civil et même en tenue de super héros, mais c'était dangereux pour tout les deux.

« Mais euh… ce… ce ne serait pas dangereux que je sache qui tu es ?

-Surement, mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'empêche de te dire qui je suis. Mais que tu n'aimes pas celui qui je suis sous le masque.

-Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? A croire que je te connais sous ton masque ? »

Marinette se posait vraiment la question au vu de ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle commença à réfléchir qui pouvait être son partenaire, si elle le connaissait. Une idée lui traversait bien l'esprit mais elle ne voulait pas y penser, surtout qu'elle venait tout juste à vouloir l'oublier pour se mettre avec son partenaire, même si c'était sous sa forme civil. Elle aussi commençait à douter de devoir garder son identité secrète. Elle se colla un peu plus à son chaton.

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée Chaton. On commence tout juste notre histoire. Tu me le diras quand tu seras sur que nous deux n'est pas une passade. »

Chat Noir eut un petit sourire, il ne doutait plus de ses sentiments pour sa Princesse, au contraire il était sur de lui maintenant, surtout après ses paroles. Il sentait qu'elle cherchait plus à le protéger lui plutôt qu'elle. Et d'une certaine façon, elle lui faisait penser à sa Lady pour qui il aurait toujours des sentiments, mais maintenant sa Princesse sera la première dans son cœur. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, un tendre baiser tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Elle répondit tendrement au baiser, se collant à lui.

Il se sépara d'elle et la regarda à nouveau, la trouvant vraiment très à son goût dans ce costume de Chatte Noire.

« Si je n'avais pas déjà une partenaire merveilleuse, je t'aurai bien prise à mes côtés, on aurait fait un duo du tonnerre. »

Marinette rougit du compliment qu'il lui faisait pour ses 2 formes, involontairement Chat Noir voulait toujours d'elle en tant que Lady Bug. Elle aurait eu un pincement au cœur si ça avait été le contraire. Chat Noir la fit tournée un peu pour la regarder de plus prêt, malgré la nuit avec sa vision nocturne il pouvait voir tout les détails. S'il ne savait pas que c'était Marinette, il aurait pu penser que c'était sa Lady en tenu de Chat Noir. Les 2 femmes de sa vie avaient la même coiffure, la même couleur de cheveux et d'yeux. Un tilt se fit dans le cerveau de Chat Noir, non ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Marinette et LadyBug ne pouvait pas être la même personne. Non ça ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas croire que sa Princesse était celle qui prenait tout les risques avec lui. Lui qui voulait la garder loin du danger, même en étant en couple avec elle. Il appréhendait la prochaine akumatisation où il devrait la protéger. Il ne pouvait pas rester prêt d'elle, il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour comprendre ce que ça voulait dire. Il l'embrassa encore une fois.

« Je te laisse ma Princesse, tes amis doivent se demander ce que tu fais. »

Marinette n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, que son chaton la laissait seule. Elle resta encore un peu dehors, le temps que ses joues reprennent des couleurs normales.

Chat Noir de son côté alla prêt des cuisines pour se détransformer.

« Alors gamin, on a enfin une petite amie. Je t'avais dit que tu avais tes chances avec elle.

-Plagg arrête tes bêtises. Marinette est Ladybug.

-Et alors ça change quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas déjà un faible pour elle. »

Adrien regarda son kwami qui ne semblait pas surpris de savoir qui était Lady Bug.

« Tu savais pour Marinette ? Dis-moi la vérité Plagg !

-Oui et alors ça change quoi ? Je ne pouvais pas te le dire de toute façon. »

Adrien était totalement désabusé du flegme du petit dieu de la destruction, mais il n'avait pas tort. Il ne pouvait pas le lui dire, même s'il le savait. En tout cas Adrien remonta dans sa chambre avec des plats pour continuer la soirée.

Marinette était loin de connaître les états d'âme de son coéquipier et petit ami. Elle remonta dans la chambre d'Adrien, des étoiles plein les yeux. Alya et Nino virent que leur amie était dans un état second, mais vu le sourire qu'elle avait, ils n'avaient pas envie de la déranger, alors qu'Adrien entrait dans la chambre un peu soucieux, son sourire revins en voyant sa douce Princesse encore sur son nuage.

Il se dit que s'il y avait pas eu cette histoire de costume, il aurait jamais put faire sa déclaration à sa Princesse et découvrir son secret. Secret qu'il garderait pour lui sans le lui dire. Il posa son plat et alla prêt de Marinette, lui soufflant prêt de l'oreille.

« Tu t'amuses bien Princesse ?

-Chaton ? »

Marinette se retourna croyant avoir affaire à son Chaton au vu du ton qu'il avait prit et fut surprise de voir Adrien.

Fin ….. ou pas.

 _Moi : euh…..J'ai fait quoi là ?  
Chat Noir : Je ne sais pas mais tu es partie vachement loin.  
Moi : Je trouve aussi. Faut dire que j'ai écrit ce OS en 1 semaine voir plus entre deux délire avec des potes, vu que j'étais en vacances chez eux. En tout cas j'attend de voir ce que vous en pensez. Kizu._


End file.
